Letter of Love
by DreamyLane
Summary: This is a letter from the mailman aka postman aka maora to Haine PostmanHaine I know many may find this a weird pairing, but why not just try out something new? Pardon for spelling errors .


**Letter of Love **-**-------------the letter**

**SPOILER : READ AT RISK UNLESS YOU HAVE FINISHED VOLUME 6 OF THE COMIC**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story (yes not a single thing T.T)

**Several points to take note :**

**1)**Yoshitaka Ichinomiya is the ral name of Maora/ postman(or to some mailman)

2) Koutei Emperor in chinese

3)this letter is from Postman/Mailman/Maora to Haine

To the one I wish to protect,

The first time I met you, I was down, (it was never easy to revered from someone in the student council to a errand guy mailman) you left one of the greatest impression that anyone have ever left in me. The warmth radiating from you… the warm smile that you have…the way you can cheer a person up with just a few sentences… I wanted for you to be like this always, to be happy and never be sad.

Thus I want to preserve that smile, I want to protect and make it last forever… I hate to see you sad… Haine, I wish from the first time we met to protect you by your side for ever.

However , I soon learnt that you loved the Emperor from the way you asked me for the source of the kidnap letter. I know that Haine would be even happier to get into the student council for that would means that you can see the Emperor everyday. I was glad to see your smile when I delivered you the uniform, you look so cute in it that I can't help but feel even more so that I must protect you.

After that you became the platinum I know you were every happy about it, I retrain myself from being too close ever since, because I know you are happy with the Emperor and that if I cause a breakup between the two of you, you would be sad and that smile would be gone…

However, after that day by the pool I realize something amiss between you and the Emperor, I got worried. I want Haine to continue smiling. Whenever I see dispute between Haine and The Emperor, my heart and mind will yearn to be with you, to take your sufferings from you, to make you smile, that smile which make me feel so blessed.

Maybe, you would never have guessed why I revealed that I am Maora to you. Every time I meet you as Maora or as the postman, I feel guilt, guilt of not telling you the truth. How can I lie to someone as sweet and as innocent as you? When I heard you saying that you want to keep a distance from the Emperor I could no longer contain myself, if Haine cannot be happy with the Emperor, then I will take her away from him!!!

That wave of uneasiness died after a while, but I knew life will never be the same, for you, I am sure, will never see me as just the Postman again. I love you as the Postman, I know I said that but do you know that I too want to protect you as Maora? Haine, perhaps you don't know (of course you won't, not with that innocent mind of yours which make you so cute )

If you are a princess with a prince of your dreams then please allow me to be your guardian angel…

Of course, I shall never show this letter to you, and I hope I shall never have the need to. For I will only give you this letter when the Emperor broke up with you and never want to see you again… if that happens, Haine's smile will vanish… no, I will never allow that… perhaps by then this letter can cheer you up…..

Remember Haine… I will be by your side and protect you…always…

With sincerity and hope

_Yoshitaka Ichinomiya_

**Author's notes : **This is my very first SDC fan fic (I realized that there is very little of them… T.T) and it is in the form of a letter (because it is from the postman's point of view and for some reason, postman makes me think of letters ) this pairing was never really official but is nevertheless highlighted quite a couple of time… (PostmanHaine, MaoraHaine) It is more of PostmanHaine though. Personally, I wrote this because… 1)no one has written about this pairing so far 2) I don't support yaoi 3) postman and Maora have been my favorite characters so far, so is Haine 4) Er.. they make a cute pair? 5)ok, firstly, the feelings between Maguri and Maora seemed a little odd to me.. its kinda like the little boy, best friends kinda bond…secondly, the feelings between Haine and the koutei (emperor) seem more like obsession on Haine's side (note that they never really meet at first, even in school, they seldom meet until Haine got into the student;s council) while the feelings between postman and Haine seem more real (he wants to protect her and make Hiane's happiness as his main objective… T.T how selfless… sparkle) and she definitely spend a much longer time with the postman (they are errand-mates) and she seem to be quite dependant n him at certain time on the emotion side. Ok, what am I babbling about? I have not fall in love before myself… (cus I am not even 15… .)

So these are just my personally viewpoints… reviewers , critics, fire ahead!!!!


End file.
